Like A Rose
by darksaphire
Summary: Our love was born from darkness, and to darkness it will return. For rather than helping us, its destroyed us. My only question to you...is why? HxKxY. Triangle Fic.
1. Are You Sincere?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, you all do know that right? Good.

Other: I am so sorry if you are still waiting for me to update my **_RIDING DECEPTION_** story, but I really don't have chapter 3 typed yet...I have the rough draft but not the final one so please be a little bit more patient with me.

Important: O and you know the writing format I use for the prologue? That format's coming back in chapter 2...or the 3rd upload, whichever you prefer. Because well, it seems that the first upload (prologue) was much more popular because of the style of writing so i thought ill give you guys what you want. So anywayz...heres another story that you all might enjoy!

Summary: Love, is like a rose, and like a rose, it dies. yusukexkuramaxhiei, triangle fic. Shounen-ai.

* * *

**_Like A Rose_**

Chapter 1-_Are you Sincere? _

_Love, is a rose. So wondrous, voluptuous, full of life, and...serene._

_Like a rose, love is a pure and beautiful emotion, given birth to when two people,_

_two souls,_

_two hearts,_

_collide... _

"Kurama." You greet me. It's always the same. A simple nod, grunt, or statement. There's never been any appreciative comments. Just a sneer, or a smirk, who knows, I might even get the cold shoulder.

I tell myself, each time you do these things, that it's not your fault you're this way. That you didn't choose to be this way, and that you'd be different if it wasn't for your past, but even if these words were true, these lies, have long been overused.

Lately, I've been feeling lonely, depressed, and angry. Can't you see it Hiei? I've felt this way for so long, do you not love me enough to see it? Or do you just not care enough to look? I wish you could look me in the eye and say you love me, but what's the use of doing it, if you don't even mean it?

I hate it when you leave me alone at night, but I hate it even more when you know I need you here with me, and you aren't.

I smile in return, smiling and hoping at the same time, that it wouldn't crack...

...and it didn't.

It really hurts, don't you know? You probably do, having felt rejection most of your life, but if so, why are you so intent on hurting me? Does it give you some sort of sick pleasure? Do you enjoy torturing me with this game of yours?

I probably won't ever know.

By now, I'm already leaning against the wall next to yours, and we're waiting for the rest of our team to arrive. We've recently been getting more and more cases together, and I've gotten to see you even more so, but nothings improved. If something's changed in our relationship, it hasn't changed for the better. If anything, things have gotten worse.

We've been together for approximately a year now Hiei, why can't you open up to me?

"KURAMA!" Hearing a cheerful voice, I look up slowly to see a happy face, so close to mine. For some reason, I feel happier when I hear his voice. He's always brought me out of the crevices of those deep and dark thoughts. Out of the pits of hell.

"Hello Yusuke." I say with a genuine smile on my face, and I can feel _his_ eyes on me. I've never really stopped to consider or think on why he always watches me when I'm with Yusuke, but now that I do, it has me awed.

Hope had sparked in my heart. Maybe, just maybe, Hiei still cared? I'd seen something flash in his eyes, and turned my head fully to him, trying to read his emotions...could he possibly be jealous?

Looking closely at you, I explore those blood red orbs that you call eyes, but before I can confirm my suspicions, you turn away, and once again, I'm left thinking the inevitable. Are you still so unwilling to trust me with your emotions? Even after all we've been through together?

I close my eyes, mindful of Yusuke's watchful gaze. It isn't hard to figure out what's been bothering me, but I didn't need anyone poking and prodding at our already strained relationship.

Yet, I still can't help but feel happy that Yusuke actually took the time to come talk to me. If I were anywhere else, anyone else, I would have broken down and cried my heart out long ago.

"Are you alright Kurama?" I slowly come to face the features of our one and only detective. Yusuke's face was laced with concern and those eyes just couldn't help but display his worries for him, and Kurama began to wonder, just how nice it would be...if Hiei was just a bit, just a little bit, like Yusuke. Would our relationship be better?

I smile a bittersweet smile, and once again, I can feel the fiery eyes of Hiei glance my direction. So I turn, but just enough to gaze into his eyes.

"I'm fine Yusuke..." O how his heart felt right then. Breaking into tiny pieces...one at a time.

"...just fine."

_...Not._

**TBC**

* * *

Well? Was it good? Hopefully you all will like it. I don't know what would happen if you didn't.

Please Review, even if it's a flame, I would appreciate deeply.

Ciao!


	2. Forever Fornever

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, you all do know that right? Good. Oh, and the last tidbit of the poem isn't mine, u'll see what I mean at the bottom but everything else is.

Other: Okay school's almost over here and I'm pretty sure all of you are anxious to see this story finally updated ne? I apologize for the inconvenience of school. It's tiresome to always be on top of things really. Okay, now for the apologizing. So sorry that I didn't update for over a year. I'm really sorry. Didn't know it had been that long. I totally forgot about this fic until someone pointed out that I had. Gomen nasai!

Thank you to the following people for reviewing my story, I truly and deeply appreciate your reviews, no matter how short or simple:

_**Silver-Kyubi, Reis1gurl, Hiei's Gothic Angel, kit-kit, Spiraling Vortex, corlee, rose, Dragonflyr, Her Awesomeness Bridget Depp, vixenia, T.K. Yurikoto, rurouni kitsune, Red Kitsune Flames.**_

These people were from the _Like A Rose _fic.

Summary: I'm waiting, just waiting. Waiting for something that...will probably never appear. Where was the love that used to be?

* * *

**Waiting For a Love**

Side Story—That Will Never Be

-

_In a whirl of blood and roses,_

_Can you see me?_

_In the darkness of the night, _

_Can you find me?_

_In my dreams, _

_Will you hide from me?_

_In my mind, _

_Will you face me?_

-

There once was a time when we were everything to one another. A time when we would speak freely, when whispered little nothings were plenty and the time we had together was valued, but that's all gone now. All of it. Gone.

Where did it go? It couldn't have simply evaporated into nothing...could it? Did it just disappear without a cause? I can't help but question myself about these things. They never seem to leave my conscience and continue to plague me in every way.

I question myself when all I wanted to do was to question you. When did we truly start falling apart? Was it when we met Yusuke? When I betrayed you? But haven't we gotten past all that already?

Thick blobs of tears fell from his eyes as they slowly made their way down his cheek. Was Hiei truly so unwilling to face him? Was everything they've worked for, all rubbish to him? He truly didn't know. He just didn't know...

-

_In my eyes, you're an angel bathed in light._

_In my heart, you're a demon made in darkness._

_Power unlimited, am I worthy?_

_Affection unrequited, do you even need me?_

-

It's been getting worse lately; every glance, every word, every chance. Your words now sting, whereas they once were gentle; your glances now burn, whereas they once were soothing. What do you want from me? You won't let me leave, yet you won't let me stay. If you won't even allow me to be with you, why can't you just end this relationship right here and now?

Why not end...us?

Sitting here in my dark and dank room with nothing to do, I can't help but wonder...why you keep stringing me along.

-

_In the light of day, darkness consumes all._

_In the dark of night, light disappears._

_Is there naught for pain?_

-

It hurts, it truly does. When someone says they love you, and then leaves you to fend for yourself. Was that how love worked in the human world? To enrapture you in its warmth and then to leave you yearning for more?

Kurama buried his headunderneath his pillow and sighed for the hundredth time that day. He was sick of Hiei stomping on his heart. It was time he did something to change his life. He just couldn't be Hiei's doormat for the rest of his life.

-

_Lonely is this feeling I can do not but comprehend_

_For the smile on your face is just for show_

_Inside you're screaming 'let me go'_

_-_

"Kurama?" I look at your face and all I can do is smile sadly. What was I supposed to do in this situation? Do I leave you hanging with a simple goodbye? Do I tell you how much you've hurt and broken me? Do I ask you to forgive me for not being enough? How am I supposed to end this relationship, when all you can do is stand there waiting for it to happen?

I don't know what to do…I just don't know.

I shook my head and put on a lovely smile.

"Nothing Hiei…nothing."

_-_

_Give and let go_

_To the words that made you feel you weren't alone_

_And it's funny how we find out_

_Time can solve the mysteries_

_But love is only temporary_

-

"How can you do this to me!" Hiei ran around my room knocking things over...and all I could do was to stare blindly at the wall, tears streaming down my face. I hadn't expected this reaction. I thought you wouldn't have cared; that you would have glared at me, insulted me, then leaft me to be alone. I was wrong...so dreadfullywrong.

"I thought you said you loved me! You liar! You're just like everyone else! LIAR!"

I almost held out my hands to him that day, wanting to soothe his aching heart, but I only ended up embracing myself. I love you, I truly do...but I just can't take it anymore. You say you love me, yet you do nothing toprove it. You say I'm a liar and that I don't love you, but how can I show you I love you when you're never there?

I felt bitter; bitter at you for making me feel this way, bitter at myself for allowing you to treat me this way...I was bitter at the world. Where were you when I tried to express my love? Where were you when Ifell and scraped my knee on the pavement floor? Where were you when I was hurt and all alone? _Where were you?_

"I can't do this anymore Hiei...I just...can't..." Closing my eyes, I slumped against the wall and let myself fall.

"I'm sorry...so sorry..."

When I opened my eyes again...you were gone.

-

_The walls built to protect us_

_Are all gone_

_Leaving me to die_

_All alone_

_-_

**TBC? **

* * *

A/N: I apologize for deleting and reposting this fic, I'm just not quite satisfied with it, at least until now. I also have no idea whenmy otherstory will be updated again, but it won't be before this month is over.

I have a lot of things to get together in order to finish any preparations for going to Exeter Academy in New Hampshire. I will be away in the summary for all of July and half of August, but I'll definitely update before I go, and when I get back. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Note: This part of the poem:

_"For the smile on your face is just for show, Inside you're screaming 'let me go'"_ and _"Give and let go, To the words that made you feel you weren't alone, And it's funny how we find out, Time can solve the mysteries, But love is only temporary"_

...is not mine. I had that taken directly from a song titled "Hello Hello" by SR-71. It's a truly fabulous song, do listen to it sometime. However, the rest is mine, so appreciate a lil ne?

NOW REVIEW!


End file.
